Bad Creation
by Dragonbloodstone
Summary: When a young student make robot version of mob, one get out of hand and begin to destory all life on Minecraftia. The only way to stop this thing is to find the lose weapon of the God which were scatted across Minecraft long ago.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Warning

The night's moon shined over the land giving it a light peaceful glow. It was hard sometimes to find Minecraftia peaceful at night, but it really was if you could get past the walking corpses, annoying pile of bones archers, giant spider, kamikaze pig mutations, and tall black feature that are afraid of water ruled by a dragon. The sky was clear and the full moon bring light to some places to keep the mobs at bay. Silence, except for the moans and cracking bones with the mix of static horror that is, had came across the landscape. These night were rare in Minecraft now a days. Players always go out fighting for fun, training, and resources: you know zombies drop potatoes, carrots, armor if they have any, iron ingots, and rarely their green decaying head; skeleton arrows, bows, armor/skulls, and bones for bone meal; creeper for gunpowder, heads, and disks; spiders for silk and eyes; and enderman for enderplears.

On top of the dens trees of a mushroom forest biome was a young looking man with dark brown messy fluffy hair, a small beard, with a light blue shirt, darker blue jeans, and light gray shoes sat looking over the vast land in front of him. What stood out the most was his pure white eyes the glow shedding more light onto the tree tops adding to what the moon itself was.

"I missed these kinds of nights, don't you think Clucky?" He asked looking down at his white feathered friend in his lap, whom fallen fast asleep with a light snore, which is a little bock coming from a chicken. Not being able to keep an expressionless face at his pet he cracked a small smile. "I guess thats a yes."

He took sometime to go through his thought once more. "Everything so different now." He mumbled them out loud. "I remember there use to be a river over there between the desert and the snowy forest. But now its just a desert and clay boime no river or snow to be seen for miles."

The chicken in his lap slowly started to wake-up showing its eye which matched it owners."Did I wake you up again?" Clucky shook his head back and forth in a no fashion answering it masters question, some how fully understanding what he said.

Before he was able to ask another question to the snow white feathered pet a large shadow cast over them by a tall feminine human like creature with pure black feathered wings. "Hello Herobrine."

"What do you want Angelus Tenebrae." He questioned her with an annoyed tone.

"Who? Me? I just came here to warn you."

"To warn me about what?"

"I don't really know I just had this bad feel that somethings is going to happen." Herobrine glared at Tenebrae getting the point across that she shouldn't have came here and bother him if she didn't even know what was going to happen anyways. But know that he thought about it, there was this weird feeling tugging on him that there was something going to happen soon and whatever it was isn't going to be pretty. Softing the glare to a look of confusion caught the wing female to continue.

"Sorry if I was a bother I just thought you might want to know so the rest of us don't get out of control again."

"That not what i think is going to happen."

"Then what is it Sir?"

"Same as you, I have not the slightest clue what or if something is going to happen."

There was silence between the two of them, neither knowing what to say at this point. A cold gust of wind came over them making Angelus shiver from the unfamiliar temperature from the change from fall to winter.

"Not use to the cold I see."

"I live in a cave what do you think!"

"I live in the caves and nether you have no room for talking."

"You're an immortal godlike being you have no room for talking."

"Talk back one more time and i'll cut off your tongue." The black winged girl shut her mouth at this point not wanting to be hurt in anyway by the savage killer. But she was amazed at how lenate the treat was. Yes the punishment would hurt like nether, but he would usually just cut your head off or torture. And to add to that his voice never changed tones or volume, his voice was weak as if he was talking about a tragedy that happened to him. It almost didn't make him threatening anymore, but just know who it was is the reason you listen even if he sound like a depressed teen.

"I want you to make sure everyone doesn't do anything. Dont even let them out of the camp. If they ask why tell them they have to deal with me." Herobrine said breaking the silence of the awkward moment.

The black winged angel nodded and flew off into the night sky. Now leaving the god and his chicken in peace. Herobrine looked down to see his pet that had a scared expression plastered on its adorable little face.

"Its ok Clucky. Nothing going to happen its just the tenthion of this night. And if anything does happen I can that care of it." He was lying. It wasn't only the night that made the two a little on edge it was mixed with something else neither of them know of. And if something did come up he really didn't know if he could take care of it, he been a mere slave once.

The silence was broken by the howl of a wolf in the distance. Calming the worryful demon, tell him that nothing has real changed yet. The wolfs still howled at the moon with no fear of what might come, even the world itself seem at rest like nothing was going to happen.

Herobrine was almost at peace before a loud ear shattering explosion was heard behind him.

**This is a cobbal with my friend Miroslaver on deviant art. **

**Thank you for reading a comment of any kind**

**If you Like me to continue this there's a fav and fellow. I may update faster if you do!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Creation

Chapter 2

Camp Destoried

Behind them was a cloud of smoke raising from a far. A shock wave hit them as they saw a red line of light speed away from the smoking area.

"Okay now we know what happened." The exhero spoke now a little releaved and more anches then he was before.

Clucky started into the distanse eyes wide at the event. He maybe use to explosion but not one like this. It was unexpeted and came out of no where on a nice calm night and what ever set the explosion off was most likely the light that sped off into the distance.

"Come on Clucky lets go that seemed to go off at the camp..." Herobrine said worringly as he sat up on the tree top holding his pet chicken under his arm.

The smell of ashes was as clear as day now. Burning wood and wool as they cummabled away. Flames danced in the wind and it fireflies flow there was off. The light was almost peaceful if it wasn't for the fact that it wasn't started but him.

The demon took a second to breath before jumping off the tree top and on to the muddy forest floor. The moon light beathing trough the leaves and branches. Why was everything peaceful! This is not a peaceful sitculation they are in. They walk off into path as fog covered them hiding the two from any other Minecraftian eye.

In a castle far off from that pericalor roof forest biome had hear the explosion as well. The building of stone stood tall into the sky with watch towers and brirages. A tall wall to keep out the theives with a forest behind it of all mineraft livestock and flora. Off to the side was the housing light glowing softly from lamps lighting up.

The inhapanets of the area question sleepally at what was going on. They all were at a fountain at the edge of the housing near the eatary. Spitting question back and forth try to know what waked the group up.

"Calm down guys it's most likely Herobrine and his sunaggans again." A white haired male spoke out as clear off his bread with his hand. He had light brown pagama pants one and nothing else.

"Maybe you should check it out Jeb?" A friend of his told him. He has a little light brown bread with a small bit of hair on his head while wearing black sleep pant and a white rope to try and keep warm in the cold of night.

"Dinnerbone, what good will that do?" The other questioned back.

"Maybe because there is a gaint gray cloud mushroom in the distance that is was more then 2000 blocks away? Herobrine does not do that from what we have seen in the years being here."

Jeb looked off to the deration the other was pointing to see a large cloud of smoke raising to the aether above. "Okay... yay I'll go check it out. The rest of you try and keep the Minecraft popuation from freaking out."

He walked off to the horse hold. The house where freaking out kicking and trying to pull there ranges. There was only one horse that wasn't doing this. It a snow white horse at the end of the barn. He walked over to that one horse and lightly petted the husal.

"It's okay Andren. Now come on we need to go." He opened the gate and mouted his mare and glapped off in the dertion of the explosion.

As the man and his chinken exited the clearing they saw their camp on fire. Body spiked up but tall fence posts with there gutts hanging out and blood covered the floor beanth them. As flames cosomed the bodies.

"Well... look we dont need to worry about them anymore." Herobrine spoke out, Clucky staring down the other at the inapobat statement.

"So what could have done this, no Minecraftian could have done this." He question.

He was right no mere minecraft could have done this not ever an army of nether creature could have done this nor would they. They are mostly peaceful and are only protecting there home it you stayed there for a good amout of time the mobs would get use to you and leave you alone. Thats how Herobrine was able to rule the nether because the mobs let him in.

The fire dance high in the sky as red and oragen fought agaist each other for domanic. The bodies turned to ashes as they two stood there watching. It was there home or at least one of there homes. It didnt fase the ex hero to much from losting his home multiable times. It was almost a normal thing.

"There you are!" A voice screamed out at the man stand at the edge of the flames as the figher came out of the forest on a horse.

"Jeb."

"So I was right you did do this." He spoke in an angered tone.

"I didn't do this. This is where I lived. Why would i have done this to my home?"

"Then explain this. Now."

"I don't know what happened I really don't."

"Why should I beleive you..."

"You're just going to have to just this once."

As Jeb stared into the blank glowing white eyes he could see the other wasn't lying no matter how much he didn't want to beleive it. "Fine."

The demon sighed in releive for not being blame for something he didn't do even though he know the other didnt beleive the trurth right at this moment.

Soon two small enderdragon came down to the two with letters wrapped around the tails. The both of them took the letters out from the dragons and they flow back up to the Aether. Leaving the two questing what happened.

**Chapter 2 is here! And look who came for the story ride, okay me and miro felt that Jeb was being negated in the community and as only a sassy control freak so we but his as a main character to give some love that is very much needed in you opinions. **


End file.
